My Way
by Aisha
Summary: Another Sere/Dare fic! Please R&R! Thanx! ^_^


Title: My Way  
  
Author: Aisha  
  
Genre: Sere/Dare fic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Serena & Darien fall in love! (Ok, ok, so it's not original, but I just can't get enough of those romances!)  
  
Email: LilAisha186@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (though I really wish I did!!). It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, the brilliant manga artist. Thanx Naoko! And now, on with the story!  
  
' ' denotes thoughts  
  
Italics denotes dreams  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Way  
  
By Aisha  
  
She stealthily crept down the dark alley. Looking around, she saw that the alley was empty. And suddenly, from behind random wooden crates, barrels, and dumpsters, came several people in black ninja costumes. They began advancing on her.  
  
She doled out a few high kicks, sending her attackers flying, but so quickly they returned for more. She wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer.  
  
Soon they were closing in on her and she was loosing strength fast. Then, one of them administered a hard punch to her jaw. She fell to the cold concrete. The screen blinked in big red letters, "GAME OVER!"  
  
"No, you stupid game! I said Crescent Beam! Not High Kick! Aw, c'mon!" Serena yelled, slamming her fist on the machine. From behind her came a deep voice.  
  
"Jeez Meatball Head, you've been playing this game forever, and you can't even get past the first level! You must really stink," said the unpleasant voice. Before Serena even whirled around, she knew whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Darien! You're so incredibly mean! I have not been playing this forever! I only just got here! And it's not my fault the stupid buttons don't work!" She shouted at him, a frown taking over her pretty features. "And my name is not Meatball Head!!!"  
  
"Whoa, don't go all psycho on me, Meatball Head. I was just kidding," Darien replied, his mouth curving up in that oh-so-annoying grin. 'She always looks so cute when she's angry... Whoa! Where did that come from? This is Meatball Head we're talking about,' Darien thought.  
  
"I'm not going psycho! You're so annoying and--and mean and stupid! You're just a big, dumb oaf!" She said, pointing a finger at him, her face flushed in anger. "You always make fun of me, and insult me, and call me names! And frankly, I've had enough of it!" Serena grabbed her book bag and marched out of the arcade, nose in the air.  
  
Andrew came out of the kitchen, just in time to witness the encounter and Serena as she walked out the door. He looked at Darien, still standing next to the Sailor V game, his mouth agape. He blinked a couple of times and then his eyebrows drew together in anger.  
  
"Did you hear what she called me?!" He said, irritation clear in his voice.  
  
"Well, from what I heard, you were pretty hard on her. She's a fragile girl, Darien. I don't see why you always pick on her. She's never really done anything to you," Andrew, always the voice of reason, said in Serena's defense.  
  
"But don't you just find her so... so... annoying?!" Darien countered, his voice raising.  
  
"No, Dare, I really don't..." Andrew said, beginning to wipe the counter with a rag.  
  
"Whatever, Andy," Darien sighed, exasperated. He slid onto a stool at the counter and ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "That girl really wears me out..." he muttered, closing his eyes, trying not to think of the beautiful yet aggravating girl.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Serena sighed and lay back onto her fluffy pillows, squashing her cat Luna in the process. Luna meowed angrily and jumped to the floor.  
  
"Serena, do watch where you're laying! You almost suffocated me to death!" The cat glared at the girl.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Luna! I had a bad day. And I'm entitled to lie on my own bed! It's not my fault you chose to take a cat nap on my pillows," Serena replied, hugging a stuffed bunny to her chest.  
  
Luna's furry face softened as she jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Serena. She placed a paw on Serena's arm.  
  
"What made your day so horrible, Serena?" Luna asked in a motherly sort of voice. Serena frowned, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
"I was late for school again, and Ms. Haruna gave me detention for today and all of next week! She said it'd been the 10th time I was late this month! Then when she handed back our math tests, I was sure I'd get a decent grade because Amy helped me study. But no, I got a 64%, which is still failing! Detention, of course, was boring, so after that I walked to the Crown, in hopes of a chocolate milkshake to cheer me up. When I got there, Andy told me that they'd ran out of chocolate ice cream, so I had to settle for a vanilla shake. Then, I didn't even get past the first level of Sailor V and Darien made fun of me, so I left," Serena said, sighing again. 'How could such a gorgeous guy like Darien be such a jerk?' She thought absentmindedly.  
  
"Well, Serena, we all have our bad days," Luna said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Well I seem to have more than everyone else," She said, pouting. "I can never get up in the morning, and I always get bad grades, and Darien always makes fun of me! It's just not fair! Why I am the only one who never has anything go my way?" She cried, covering her face with her pillow. Luna rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
1 She was wandering through a heavy fog. She could just barely see the outline of a figure ahead of her. If she squinted, she could make out the form of a man. The man called to her.  
  
"Serenity... Serenity..."  
  
'Who's Serenity?' she thought, desperately trying to make her way to the person, but they just seemed to be getting farther away from her. She didn't know who the person was, but all she knew was that she had to get to them...  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Serena awoke to find her covers tangled around her and her stuffed animals strewn about the floor. Luna was curled up against her leg, snoozing softly.  
  
Blinking, she looked around, wondering what had woken her up. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her very confusing dream. She had been chasing someone... But who?  
  
Pushing herself up, she got out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She heard a distinct beeping noise in the darkness. 'Not another attack...' She thought wearily, grabbing her communicator and pushing the 'On' button. Sailor Jupiter's face snapped into view.  
  
"Hey Serena, wake up! Another piece of negatrash in the park. We could use some Moon Power right about now," Jupiter said, looking frazzled.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll be right there. Try to hold it off as long as possible," Serena mumbled, standing and grabbing her brooch off of her nightstand, careful not to wake Luna.  
  
She walked over to her window and pushed it open gently, feeling the cool night air on her face, and cautiously stuck her leg out. She felt around for a steady tree branch, and once she found one, she lowered herself onto it. She climbed down the tree and dropped to the ground. Taking off at a run, she headed toward the park.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Darien rolled over and stared at his alarm clock, the glaring red numbers that read '3:00' standing out like a beacon in the darkness. He moaned, trying to go back to sleep, back to his dream about a beautiful princess. He felt the familiar tug on his heart, telling him that another beautiful princess needed him.  
  
He got out of bed, pushing his dark hair out of his deep blue eyes. He walked over to his balcony and slid the door open, slipping outside. The night air was cool and refreshing, and he closed his eyes, just feeling the light breeze on his warm skin. A rose materialized in his hand and suddenly he was the disguised hero of the night, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
He leapt to the balcony below his, and the next, until his feet hit solid ground. He broke into a run, literally following his heart to his other princess.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Serena arrived on the scene, a bit out of breath. She hid behind a tree, observing just what kind of creature she was up against. It was bigger and more ugly than the others she'd fought with. It had several heads—three to be exact. It looked like a large three-headed dog that walked on two feet, which were monstrous, as were its paws that had razor sharp claws. Drool dripped from its mouth, which held many yellowed teeth.  
  
Currently, its teeth were bared at Sailor Jupiter who was preparing to do her Supreme Thunder attack. She released her attack, and as the lightening crackled, the dog howled in pain. Once it recovered, it sent a rather large bone flying at Jupiter, who was knocked clean off her feet.  
  
"Why don't we play a little fetch, eh poochie?" Shouted Sailor Mars, who unleashed her fireballs at the monster. It just barely dodged and charged at Mars. Mars wasn't fast enough, and the dog managed to get a swipe at her. She fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding arm.  
  
"We need Moon Power, pronto!" Mars shouted at Venus and Mercury, while they both set their attacks on the creature. Serena heard Mars' cry.  
  
Serena held up her brooch, shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" and transformed in a flash of color and ribbons. She jumped out from behind the tree and began her usual speech.  
  
"Hey Dogface! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Sailor Moon shouted as all three heads turned to growl menacingly at her. "Dogs are supposed to be man's best friend, loyal and loving. But you're just a beast! It's a dog eat dog world, and you're about to be dusted! I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that's means you!" She finished, pointing at the monster. It barked very loudly at her, and the shockwaves caused her to topple over and fall to the ground. It ran at her, and she scrambled to get back on her feet.  
  
The thing was almost upon her when a rose struck the ground at its feet. It stopped running abruptly to look in the direction that the rose had come from. Standing high up in a tree was none other than...  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" cried the Scouts.  
  
"Dogs are kind and loving creatures, placed on this earth to give companionship to mankind, not to destroy lives and property," Tuxedo Mask said. It was one of his worse speeches, and he could tell. But it was enough of a diversion for Sailor Moon to save the day.  
  
Sailor Moon took the dog's distraction as an opportunity to stand and power up her tiara.  
  
"I'm gonna send you back to the pound, you ugly mutt! Prepare to be moon dusted!" With that, she flung her tiara at the monster. It collided with the side of the thing's middle head, and the monster immediately turned to ashes, which formed a small pile on the pavement.  
  
Sailor Moon wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the others.  
  
"Everyone ok?" She said, walking towards Mars.  
  
"We're ok," said Mercury and Venus.  
  
"I'm fine, just some minor scratches. They'll heal in no time," Jupiter said as she stood and dusted herself off. Only Mars criticized her, as usual.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough Meatball Head! We were beginning to think that you ditched us for more sleep, or lost your way here. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Mars said, snickering, as Venus helped her to her feet. "Not that we needed you. We could've defeated the monster ourselves."  
  
"Raye, you're so mean! Can't you just be nice for once? And if I hadn't saved you all, you probably wouldn't have been able to beat that... thing!" Serena cried indignantly. She turned away from Mars and crossed her arms. She now faced the trees, and saw that Tuxedo Mask was still standing there. 'God, he's so gorgeous!' She thought, giggling.  
  
Much to her surprise, he gave a small gasp, and darted out of the tree, disappearing. Sailor Moon ran after him.  
  
"No, wait, Tuxedo Mask! Come back! I...! Oh, forget it..." She said sadly, seeing that he'd already gone. 'Will I ever find out who that masked man is?' She turned back to her friends.  
  
"We should head home now guys. We need to be well rested so that we do well on our English test tomorrow," Mercury.  
  
"Oh no, I completely forgot about the English test!" Serena wailed, running towards home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Each of the Scouts sighed and sweatdropped, and began the walk home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for chapter 1! Hope y'all like it so far… I know it doesn't much get into the romance part yet. But I promise I will! As long as I get at least *one* email (or 5 reviews!). Heh… ^^;; Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 2!  
  
© Aisha 2001 


End file.
